4 Minutes
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Sherlock is dying. But it's not in John's arms  as it should be  that he goes. Nor in his brother's. Not even Lestrade is there. As it turns out the only person present when Sherlock Holmes dies is Sally Donovan.


Sherlock is dying. But it's not in John's arms (as it should be) that he goes. Nor in his brother's. Not even Lestrade is there. As it turns out the only person present when Sherlock Holmes dies is Sally Donovan.

Livejournal Prompt =D

XXX

The bullet has torn a trajectory through the main artery in his leg. From his knowledge he knows that he'll have bled out in four minutes.

_3 minutes 59 seconds_

_3 minutes 58 seconds_

_3 minutes 57 seconds_

_3 minutes 56 seconds_

_3 minutes 55 seconds_

_3 minutes 54 seconds_

_3 minutes 53 seconds_

_3 minutes 52 seconds_

_3 minutes 51 seconds_

_XXX_

The blood is all over her hands as she tried to compress the wound. She knows that she isn't going to succeed.

'Sally?' he slurred.

She wanted him to pay for years. She wanted him gone. She didn't want him to bleed to death. She couldn't even imagine how painful it was.

'Sally?'

'Yes.' She swallowed dryly. 'It's me. Donovan.'

'You can go if you want to.'

Her head snaps up. If only she could take that offer. 'Why would I go?'

'Because you hate me, you don't want to be here. You've wanted me gone for years. You can walk out there right this second, wash the blood off your hands, and pretend you were never here.'

He made it sound so tempting, but even the Great Sherlock Holmes couldn't be alone in death.

_2 minutes 21 seconds_

_2 minutes 20 seconds_

_2 minutes 19 seconds_

_2 minutes 18 seconds_

_2 minutes 17 seconds_

_2 minutes 16 seconds_

_2 minutes 15 seconds_

_2 minutes 14 seconds_

_2 minutes 13 seconds_

_2 minutes 12 seconds_

His breathing was getting quicker and shallower and he could tell what was happening in his body.

His blood pressure was dropping fast, and the heart was trying to remedy that by trying to pump more blood which was making him lose it quicker.

_2 minutes 2 seconds_

_2 minutes 1 second_

_2 minutes _

_1 minute 59 seconds_

_1 minute 58 seconds_

_1 minute 57 seconds_

_1 minute 56 seconds_

_1 minute 55 seconds_

They're both sitting in a pool of his blood, and she's given up on trying to control the blood flow. There was nothing to stop or bridge the gap. No coats or scarves to press down, only hands.

The pools getting increasingly bigger, and his eyes are drooping, and she has no will to try to stop him from falling to his death.

She knows that if he falls asleep he won't wake up, but he's going to die any moment anyway.

_1 minute 28 seconds_

_1 minute 27 seconds_

_1 minute 26 seconds_

_1 minute 25 seconds_

_1 minute 24 seconds_

_1 minute 23 seconds_

_1 minute 22 seconds_

_1 minute 21 seconds_

_1 minute 20 seconds_

The blood is starting to pump out irregularly now, and his breathing is the same. The need for oxygen will soon be over, because the oxygen won't be able to get to his lungs because there won't be any blood or red blood cells to carry the haemoglobin to the lungs and there will be a build up of carbon dioxide in his body, which will build up the lactic acids build up in his muscles.

It's just a matter of what will kill him now. Because even a hospital wouldn't be able to save him anymore.

_1 minute 5 seconds_

_1 minute 4 seconds_

_1 minute 3 seconds_

_1 minute 2 seconds_

_1 minute 1 second_

_1 minute _

_59 seconds_

_58 seconds_

_57 seconds_

'Tell... tell my brother.' The fallen man rasps, 'it's not.. his fault. Please.'

She nods, tears streaming down her face, 'I will. I'll tell him.'

The man can no longer see clearly, 'Mycroft ... Mycroft Holmes.'

She nods again. 'I promise.'

'Tell John,' he pauses for a second to rally his thoughts, and Sally never thought that she'd see a day when that would happen. 'Tell John, I'll miss him. He was the best housemate I could have had, who could deal with me... my violin. The experiments.'

'I will.' Of course she would, they were the wishes of a dying man.

_32 seconds_

_31 seconds_

_30 seconds_

_29 seconds_

_28 seconds_

_27 seconds_

_26 seconds_

_25 seconds_

He can feel death approaching him now, on the corners of his eyes, blanking out the rest of his vision.

His thinking is getting scattered, a sign of oxygen deprivation.

His senses were dulling.

_15 seconds_

_14 seconds_

_13 seconds_

_12 seconds_

_11 seconds_

_10 seconds_

'Thank you for... being here... with me.' He said with difficulty. 'For staying... so I wasn't... alone.'

'It's okay,' she replied.

_9 seconds_

_8 seconds_

_7 seconds_

_6 seconds_

_5 seconds_

_4 seconds_

_3 seconds_

_2 seconds_

_1 seconds_

She watches as he breathes for a last time. As his chest stutters to a stop. As his life comes to an end.

And she mourns the loss of her greatest rival.


End file.
